


First Time (Keanu Reeves x Virgin! Reader)

by ficsnroses



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Canadian Actor RPF, John Wick (Movies) RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Consensual Sex, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsnroses/pseuds/ficsnroses
Summary: Keanu and reader have sex for the first time in their relationship, which happens to be reader’s first time ever.
Relationships: Keanu Reeves/Reader, Keanu Reeves/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	First Time (Keanu Reeves x Virgin! Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings : Major fluff, smut. oral sex. 
> 
> A/N : I hope you enjoy! This one took a hot minute. Your feedback and comments are what makes it worth it, please do leave some if you get a chance! I think I can make this concept better, so maybe we can try again with John or something later? Requested by lovely lovely anon :) 💛

[Original :](https://ficsnroses.tumblr.com/post/616478045537271808/first-time-keanu-reeves-x-virgin-reader)

“ _I got it_ ,” Keanu reassures, a gentle kiss placed to the side of your head, empty dishes piled in his grip. You watch him pace his kitchen tiles, neatening order to the seemingly distraught counters. He’d invited you over tonight, cooked you a special meal accompanied with an ample glass of your preferred Mourvèdre red. He always knew how to treat you well, to the upmost standard of perfection.

Keanu and you had been together for four months, and you knew what you had was undeniably special; to say the least. Everything about him, the way he treats you, the way he loves you, was something you’d perhaps only dared to dream prior.

To think you’d ever taste it; that had just seemed absurd. He changed that, with his kindness, his compassion, thoughtfulness, his merit. His warmth, his affection. His love.

Needless to say, you’d fell for each other quite swift, shared your first ‘I love you’s’ only weeks into being together. Keanu hadn’t expressed it yet, but to him, it was crystal clear.

You were all he wanted, everything he hoped for, everything and all he knew he needed for the rest of his being.

_You were it for him,_

and he knew well, he knew positively that he’d tell you soon. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to hold back any longer.

Observing him, your legs dangle, chin propped on your hand, set at the kitchen bar stool. The kitchen window stays cracked slightly ajar, the mild breeze filtering in morphs everything placid, a beautiful, consoling evening at bay with your love. His exquisite café noir eyes, they channel a beautiful glow tonight. Something so coolly divine, a pleasure to marvel in. In those earthy hues, you found your own little piece of heaven; cherished his old soul, a bliss of the finest.

“There’s a killer sunset tomorrow, maybe we could go for a bike ride?” He proposes, drying his hands on a floral tea towel. Needless to say, you’d been over quite frequently lately, little touches of your taste, additions of your interest deliberately working their way into his home. He preferred it that way, though. Relished knowing there was someone for him, who cares enough to make sure he’s doing alright.

“Ke, I don’t know how to ride a bike.” You proclaim, lips turning to a small frown. His chest fills with admiration, a bustle of gratitude to the thought of your purity, your virtue. A large hand rakes through his hair, gentle strides leisuring over to you, a grin daubed to his thin lips. 

“All you have to do, is hold onto me. I _know_ you can do that.” He chortles a smile, stocky palms finding your waist, before he brings your arms around his shoulders, as they circle you whole, his soft lips touching a tender kiss to your forehead.

“ _Right._ ” Blushing in recognition, you connect your gazes, generous height towering over you slight as you stay sat on the stool. His thumb brushes your bottom lip, a loose strand of hair tucked behind your ear, positioned perfectly, his touch delicate to the brim.

He’d always touch you with that uphold of love, that luxuriousness of delicacy, the salutation of something so precious, something he cherished more than the rise of the golden sun after a rummaging rain. That’s what you felt to him-

_Solace. After far too long, in the rummaging rain_.

Slow, his lips trace yours, fingers resting to your cheek as he cups your skin to his palm; delicate, gentle, pouring all the love he had to offer into your entirety. You hum into the kiss, arms wrapping his neck with a spare hand tangled in his dusty locks, your other rested on his nape. “ _I love you._ ” His whispers left against your breath, so quiet you’d surely have missed it, had he not been so proximately nestled in your arms. Caringly, his forehead rests to yours, lips finding the honey of your taste again, pulled closer to the pine scent of his body, a cigarette smoked not long ago lasting his shirt seams. You hold each other, swilled in your connection, lips getting lost in a ballet of their own, a pirouette of fondness, steeped in what it meant

to _truly have_ everything, in the given moment.

Not a word is spoken as you indulge in each other, yet a story worthy is communicated.

His kisses are tender, filled with love, so much love you’re not even sure you can process all of it. Sealed eyes feel what sight cannot, the feel of complete, uncompromised wholeness evident in the way you pull the other closer, his hands exploring the curves of your hips, slowly lingering under the hem of your shirt. He stays measured, cautious, sure not to make you uncomfortable, yet enough to feel you. To _really_ feel you, in all the ways he craved.

Keanu and you had done a lot together in the past few months, perhaps spent every waking moment together you could.

But you hadn’t done _that_ yet. You hadn’t given that part of yourself to anyone yet.

With Keanu, however, you knew you would eventually get there. You love him, and you do want him to be the one who takes that vulnerability from you. You trust him. And you want to give that to him; want him to know that he means the world to you. Perhaps you’d been holding back, because deep down, you knew. You knew, that when you do get there, when it does happen, that’ll be the pinnacle. You’ll fall endlessly, profounder for him, perhaps more than you have now.

And there won’t be a turning point.

Slow, Keanu’s kisses drift trail from your lips, a few gentler ones peppered to your cheeks, your forehead, trailing lower, easeful, silken, his hands caressing the skin of your waist, smoothly roaming your figure with all the love he felt in that moment for you. His lips brush the skin of your neck, trifling, open mouthed kisses stippled across your satin skin. You feel his breath, heartfelt, tantalizingly warm, letting you know he’s near, intoxicated in all of you. Small moans fall your lips, troubled to stay in, fingers gathering through his shadowy mane.

Your breath hitches when he squeezes your skin a little tighter, kisses growing slightly wetter, his hands trailing further into your shirt, dancing the sendal skin. He feels you tense to his touch, looking down slightly, edgy as your breath becomes faintly more erratic. With his forehead resting to yours again, he pulls you closer, holding your body in an adoring embrace.

“ _Baby_ ,” his voice is rich, frail as he empathizes, hand moving to hold yours. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” Soft, he presses another kiss to the corner of your lips. “I’ll wait for you, as long as you need.” Deep and gravelly mumbled, yet another kiss dwells, this time to your hand as he caresses it, lacing your fingers. “ _I’m in love with you, you know that, right?_ ”

Keanu and you had passionately made out before, often. But you’d yet to go all the way, and he knew that was a place you hadn’t ventured thus far. With anyone.

Taking in a deep breath, you exhale slow, still avoiding eye contact. You wanted him, each and every part of him. Yet, the realization was prominent; there would be no going back once you went there.

_Yet, that didn’t scare you_.

For the first time in your being, you weren’t scared. You could never be scared of how much you loved him, and you recognized he felt the exact same.

Cupping his cheek, your gaze finally connects to his, concern evident in his features. He looks softer, consideration, kind-hearted assurance seeping his chocolate orbs. Leaning into your touch, he eases, admiration seared, contented. His words spoke utterly true.

He’d wait for you, forever. No matter the fret.

“ _I want to_.” You whisper, eyes glossy. “With you _._ I’m ready.”

Awestruck, his gaze relaxes, moderating as he soothes up and down the small of your back, almost has if to assure himself, of the words he’d just heard.

_You wanted him. You trusted him_.

He might have just entirely succumbed to you in that moment. A moment he’d never forget, for as long as he’d be.

He nods, thumb soothing the skin of your knuckles as he holds your hand in his, a lingering kiss pressed to your palm. Subtle, his lips drench in yours again, pulling your figure, contiguous on his grasp. Keanu had gone all the way before, with many women. Though, he’d never felt this strong before.

He knew, and he knew well. Whatever would happen between you tonight, would be an experience for him as well. A pleasure, a bliss; a paradise. A privilege in its own right, for it would be with the woman he yearns, longs for above all.

Your legs tangle around his waist, his durable hands smoothing your thighs as he gets a good hold. “ _Can we take this upstairs?_ ” He rasps, lips only pulling away brief. Casting him a gentle smile, you allow him to lift you, lips found on yours again within seconds. The anticipation of what was to come overwhelms you; heart fluttering a thousand a second. You lose yourself in him, the entire journey up the wooden steps that lead to the dainty bedroom, nonchalant gray walls dimmed in the subtle, elusive bedside glow, the light a sentiment of its own, empowered by the thought of what you two would do soon- what lovers do.

Placing you down on the bed, he hovers over ever so slight, careful not to hurt you in any way. He’d treat you as a delicate, porcelain doll tonight, with the upmost care, affection, passion and respect. He was going to show you the stars alike; make you feel just how vulnerably, helplessly in love with you he was, just how much he truly felt for you.

“ _Tell me to stop anytime, okay, baby_?” He undertones, your face cupped in his hands. Nodding, your hands place on his shoulders, a small sigh emitted to the feel of his indulgent lips grazing your skin, kisses speckled on the dip of your neck, his hands firm on your waist. He moves slow; savouring, favouring each inch of you. They trail delicately to your collarbone, slowly advancing further down until he reaches the valley of your breasts, the thin fabric of your shirt shielding your beautiful modesty from him.

He feels his pants tighten just at there mere sight, your nipples hardening through the textile. Trailing up slight, his hands move just under your breast, silently waiting confirmation. “ _Can I, sweetheart?_ ” His velvet tone inquires, awaiting your approval.

You nod, feeling another kiss brief to your lips before he works your blouse, peeled off your skin by his tempting hands. The hook of your bra, laced adorned on your chest sheltering your breasts from him still cause his breath to hitch, the thought of seeing all of you for him soon hazing his racing thoughts. He releases the held clasp, delicately peeling the straps off your shoulders, lips immediately embellishing your nude chest.

“ _So beautiful, baby_.” He gushes, whispers quiet into the evening calm. “ _So beautiful._ ” Feeling slightly shy, you bite your lip; you’d never been this exposed for someone before. Yet, the way Keanu worshipped each inch of your silky skin, his tongue leaving small, wet kisses to your breasts, hands gently massaging, you swore you’d drowned in butterflies.

He trails lower, breath temptingly warm on your skin, a scatter of delicate kisses down your stomach, inching closer to the waistband of your pants. Dipping in his index, he looks up at you, for confirmation. His hand finds yours again, threading your fingers together, sincerely locking your eyes. “ _Is this okay, love?_ ”

You nod again, faintly, feeling waves of anticipation flow each nerve in your body. There was fear; vulnerability, yet it all compared insignificant. The way he never let go of your hand, was enough to confirm just how much he cared for you, just how much he wanted this to be comfortable for you.

His hands move with so much patience, laced with so much admiration, respect, everything you’d dreamed of for your first. Gently, he glides your bottoms and underwear down, completely exposing your body, bare underneath him. Soothing the skin of your hips, he peppers more kisses entirely over, only stopping once he’s dangerously close to your sensitive center. His hand never leaves yours, body moving up to speak close; proximate to your lips, spare hand cupped on your cheek. “ _Do you trust me?_ ” He asks, quiet, sincerity glazed cocoa globes locking with yours.

“I do.” Pressing a kiss to his lips, you promise.

A soft kiss places on the tip of your nose, his grip on your hand tightening. “I wanna make you feel so good, sweetheart.” Slow, his lips leave yet another wet kiss to the side of your neck. “I’ll stop, anytime you want me to. I want this to be perfect for you, baby.” Kissing the top of your palm again, he begins to dip back down, ready to please you into complete, and utter,

oblivion.

Within seconds, he’s nestled himself between your thighs, fingers gently spreading your folds. “ _Beautiful_.” His deep voice soothes. “I’m in awe with all of you, baby.” Showering kind, tender kisses to the insides of your thighs, you whimper, feeling his breath dally close to your center. You’d never felt anything like it before, and he hadn’t even started yet.

“ _Tell me if this feels good, okay?_ ” He delves in, a kiss pressed to your aching clit. “ _Relax for me, baby._ ” Murmuring into your center, his thumb soothes over your skin as it holds your hand, his spare rested on your hip, assuring you he’s listening. Expertly, his tongue laps your clit, swirling all your sensitive nerve endings, soft moans escaping your lips. “ _Does that feel good, angel?_ ” he inquires, delicately working you again, tongue flattening further, alternating between fast and slow flicks of affection.

You moan in response, eyes fluttering shut to the feel of him eating you out. The sounds; _oh the_ _sounds._ The sounds his lips let out, slicked with your releases building up turn you on further, the feeling something so uniquely embroidered in bliss, something you’d never felt before.

And to feel it, from the love of your life, it was proving to be too much.

Your back arches into his touch, hearing him moan against your clit, licking all around your entrance, long strides, your soft, whiney moans encouraging him. His lips curl into a smile sensing your hand tangle in his coffee hued hair, tugging lightly with your pleasure building. You feel something coming – the pleasure building so far, you feel you’re nearing climax. His mouth laps you further, pressure harder, sucking to your swollen nub, his hands roaming your exquisite body.

“ _Keanu…oh,”_ You yelp _. “…it feelings so good_ ,” You barely whisper, whines lacing your voice, chest rising and falling to the feel of his hands on you. Keanu works harder at your center, determined to have you as soaked, as wet as possible for him.

He didn’t want the main event to cause you _too_ much pain when he’d first make home within you. It’d kill him to see you in pain, even if he knew it would be replaced by pleasure thereafter.

“Let go for me, sweetheart.” He hums to your throbbing center, the pleasure built to the brink of explosion as you feel a delicacy so new, a feeling so surreal as you come for him. He allows you to ride out your high, an enticing moan of his name hollowed into the room, his lips easing you down from pure delight, small wet kisses scattering, still lapping over your folds. As he moves to face you, you see a slickness coat his beard, glistening with your releases.

“Was it good, honey?” He smiles, wiping himself clean. Stripping himself of his clothes, they discard into the pile, tangled with yours on the bedroom floor. You watch him pull down his boxers, exposing his manhood for you for the first time.

To say he looked intimidating; would be an understatement.

Keanu’s member channeled a generous length, the girth of it whole making you swallow. It surrounds in a bush of his dark hair, similar to the strands of his mane. A few, thick veins run up his shaft, his tip a beautiful, rosy pink, swollen erect to the sight of you, ready to take him. On the tip of his cock, you spot a few beads, dewdrops of pre cum seeping out, gliding his enlarged tip. Hovering over you, he gives himself a few measly tugs, lips moving down to press a kiss to your lips, chuckling. Two of his stocky digits reach down, roaming your wet folds, making sure you were perfectly primed for him.

“I know it might look scary, but we’ll go slow, okay?” Brushing his thumb to the soft skin under your eye, he places a delicate kiss to your jaw. “I would never hurt you, sweetheart. I promise.”

“I know. I trust you.” Smiling, you tangle your hands in his hair, as he hovers over you, forehead connected to yours as you drink each other in. His hands hold you close, an abundance of care, completely bare, exposed for each other; vulnerable as could be. Sighing, he closes his eyes, feeling your fingers lightly soothe his scalp.

“I love you, Y/N. So much. This means a lot me.”

Your heart fills, awestruck at the man who holds you in his arms. The man you’d be giving a piece of yourself to tonight, something he’d hold forever.

“I love you, Ke. I really do.” You vocalize, whisper peaceful, soft.

Collecting himself, he kisses you brief again, reaching over to the bedside table for protection.

It was finally happening; he was finally going to make love to you. Something he’d dreamed of for a while now. It had been tough, real tough to go without sex for a few months. But he’d do it again in a heartbeat, for you. Sex had always meant a lot to Keanu, it wasn’t just something he threw around. And to do it, _with you_. With the lady he knows he wants to cherish for the rest of his days, meant unrivalled.

Tearing the silver lining of the packet, he slides the condom on himself in a swift motion, halting once the band hits his _very full_ base. His hand plants to your waist, eyes locking yours again. With a fled giggle, you rest your hand to his chest, smirking. “ _You always have those laying around?_ ”

Cheeks flushed red, he pauses for a moment, stuttering. “I…uh…no, I just..” Cupping his cheek tenderly, you smile. “ _Baby_ , I’m only teasing.” You comfort. “What you did before me…it’s none of my business. Really.” You assure.

He smiles, staring into your eyes. “I’ve never really had many women in this bed with me before. It just never felt right.” He sighs. “But I knew I wanted that with you. No matter how long it took us to get there.”

You scratch his beard gently, soothing his cheek. You’ve never felt this deep, this enveloped in emotion before. Keanu really had something so uniquely him; something you longed for. His features have softened in the dim light, the laugh lines in the corners of his mocha eyes a little more prominent while he’s so close. He’s beautiful, and you’re ceaselessly in love with him.

And gosh, you want to scream it from the rooftops.

“ _Besides_ …” He starts, looking down brief, slight shyness in his tone. “ _Maybe someday, we won’t need them._ ”

If he hadn’t had your heart squealing for him before; that definitely did it. That pierced through you, heartfelt.

Biting your lip, you beam him a smile, giggling. With another kiss to your forehead, Keanu’s hand moves to hold yours delicately again, lacing your fingers. “Are you ready, sweetheart?” Nodding, you hold his hand tighter, nervousness overtaking your senses. You wanted so badly to be good for him, to be everything he hoped for.

Keanu takes your arms, positioning them around his neck. “Hold onto me, baby. I wanna feel you close.” His deep voice illuminates, taking hold of his pulsing cock that ached to feel all of you around it.

Lined up at your entrance, Keanu confirms once more, desperately wanting to make sure you were alright. “ _Is this still okay?_ ” You squeeze him tighter in response, assuring him with a soothe up and down his nape.

“I’m so sure, Keanu. _I want this with you_.” Gently, your lips touch. “You trust me, right?” You echo him from before, giving a gentle smile. He nods, breath felt on your skin as he hovers close, glancing down to guide himself in.

Within a moment, his sturdy hand wraps his member, his swollen, rosy tip touching your entrance. With his hand holding yours secure, he sighs at the contact with your drenched cunt, sinking himself in slow, steady, incredibly gentle, merely a few centimeters in. He hisses at how tight you already are, tighter than anything he’s ever felt before. Squeezing your hand, he waits for approval.

“Are you alright, baby?” He kisses you, tender. “Tell me when.” He waits, cock still, waiting adjustment. You nod, feeling alright so far. Signalling him to sink deeper, you sense his cock stretch you further, moving in about 2 inches into you.

He had moved slow, cautious. Yet, a wince, paired with an emitted gasp flees your lips at the sensation. He halts, kissing your cheeks tenderly, your forehead, each inch of your face. “You’re doing amazing, baby. _You feel amazing_.” He encourages, hand moving off his cock to cup your face. “You okay? Should I pull out?” He queries, concerned.

You shake your head no, eyes clasped shut, trying to focus on the feeling of him inside.

It burns. It burns real bad.

Yet, you encourage him to move deeper.

“Go in further, Ke.” You grimace, holding onto him tighter now. Slow and gentle, he guides himself in a little further, his cock half way in your cunt. You can’t help but gasp, the stretch far intense now, the burn overwhelming. A few tears flood your eyes, lips unintentionally curling into a slight frown as you bite your lip.

Keanu stays still, allowing your walls to accommodate to him. He feels horrible, his heart weakening at the fact that you’re feeling pain.

“Is it really bad, sweetheart?” He asks. “We can try again tomorrow, princess. We don’t have to if it’s too much.” He assures, pulling out of you. In an instant, your hands push him in closer to you, uttering.

“No, Ke, I’m okay. I’ll be fine, I just need to…get used to you.” Breathing in a shallow breath, you encourage him again. “ _I’m ready_.”

Guiding himself in again, your legs spread further for him this time, as he nestles himself between your thighs. Gliding his tip over your folds, he allows you to get used to the touch. Carefully, he sinks deeper, making sure not to thrust.

You felt so divine for him, so _perfectly warm, wet, tight_ , moulding around him like a glove. You felt, as if made _just_ for him. The feeling was so intoxicatingly intense, so celestial- he felt it _for sure._ He felt himself fall deeper for you right in these moments. It took everything in his power to not move his hips into you, to not fuck you how he so desperately wanted to; to not let his selfish needs take over.

But his love for you was far too deep, far too real to do that to you. For him, you were first. Your needs above his, always.

He allows his cock to sit inside you, warming him as your walls adjust. You’d never been stretched this way before, and still, the pain triumphed above any insight of pleasure.

_This was supposed to feel good_?

“I’m proud of you, babe,” He praises, showering soft kisses all over your face, your neck, the curve of your chest a top your breasts- anywhere his lips could reach as he hovered, thriving length positioned inside you. Your eyes gloss still, shining each time the lamp flicker cascades in, flooding your orbs in the rare times you open to look at him. The pain has started to subside, yet remains contemporaneous still. Keanu stays patient, making sure above all that you were alright, holding your hand tight.

“I can go deeper; I think…” You whisper, wary, glancing down at the way his cock plants inside you, a fair amount still waiting to fit.

“Sure?” He soothes, stroking your cheek.

“Yeah, I’m sure.” You whisper.

Slow and gentle still, Keanu lowers down into you further, and further. “ _Don’t stop, Ke.._ ” You rasp, eyes clasped shut as you sense the burn perverse. “ _Go all the way_.” He nods, mindless kisses placed on your cheeks, spilling his love onto you as his cock seeps in, your cunt practically cocooning him whole.

Relaxed, his hand moves to rub your clit, easing the sensation, hoping it would help you adjust and feel ease. The feel is heavenly, and he sucks in a sharp breath, breath hitching at the feel of you, completely entwining in him, your bodies moulding together as one.

As he hits your end, balls resting against your core with his cock sheathed all the way in, you take in slow, shallow breaths, attempting to soothe the sting away. You feel _each_ inch of him, each ridge, each curve of his meaty cock inside, your walls practically pulse around him, urging, anticipating how it would feel when he starts to move.

“You ready, honey?” Keanu kisses you, leaving a few extra pecks to the corners of your mouth, hands cupping your cheeks as he holds your gaze. Nodding with an exhale, your arms tauten around him, urging him to move.

Unhurried, steady, Keanu moves his hips, in a fully drowned motion, sighing in relief with his cock swimming your cunt. Slowly in, slow out, making sure to do everything in his power to keep you comfortable. You whimper at first, the sensation surreal, feeling the pain slowly melt away into pleasure. He moves leisurely, relaxed, praises of encouragement never stopping his lips freefall, his hand _never_ leaving yours until you’re ready to let go.

Keanu is there with you; for you, and he’s making sure you know it. You feel incredibly fortunate to have a lover who cares as much as he does, appreciates you, esteems, respects your boundaries as if a prayer he’d recite a million times.

Finally, you feel the pleasure really start to fade in, the feel of him inside you godly, unlike anything you’d ever felt. You reassure him to thrust a little faster now, a little harder, ready to cherish him whole. Keanu begins thrusting in and out at a normal, relaxed pace now, his eyes drifting shut to the feel of you around him.

It was everything he’d dreamed of; and more. You were the best he’d ever had for sure, and he was certainly already addicted to your feel.

“ _Ke…Keanu…it feels so good_ ,” You moan, small, breathy gasp falling your lips. Your arms pull him closer, allowing his head to nuzzle into your breasts, hips moving diligently. All of you; is too much. Too beautiful, too tight, too warm, he’s far too madly in love with you to not savour each second, to feel as if floating in paradise.

A paradise of your body, something only his own, where only he was welcome. Before tonight, you both were madly, helplessly in love. Tonight only delved it further; gave you something physical, something more intimate than words of reassurance, a _real_ sensation to counterpart. He’s looking into your eyes with so much love and lust, hips fucking into you at a steady pace, sure not to damage you. Eye contact plays cruical for you both, the connection surreal.

“Y/N,” He moans, watching himself slip in and out of your soaking walls. “ _Baby, you’re amazing,_ ” He stifles, completely and utterly lost in your touch. You’d never looked more perfect to him, more beautiful, than right now. Your flawless skin glowing for him in the low light, your breasts bouncing beautifully, gently to his pace, so full, so swollen for him. Your face heats, and your body flushes with astonishment as he keeps eye contact, forehead pressed to yours as your bodies move together. As if almost habitually, your smooth, seamless legs wrap around his waist, urging to feel him _deeper_ , quivering underneath him.

“ _Ke, I’ve never_ …” A gasp floods your throat. “ _Never felt this good_ ,” Practically crying, your fingernails dig into his flesh, pulling him as close as you could. “ _You’re making me feel so good, Ke_.” You whinge.

You moan in perfect harmony as he delves deeper into you, your taut muscles milking his cock, slick walls clenching around him making his head spin. Overwhelmed, your body trembles with each thrust, his erection splitting you inch by inch, stretching so deliciously, the waves of pleasure flood you whole, coursing through you. Steady, his hips pick up pace, incoherent moans and gasps filling each others ears, your skin sticking together as if bound as one, your lips shaping, dripping each other’s names religiously.

Broken breaths paired with his name fall free, your lips parted slight, barely a few centimeters apart. You feel your entire body move up and down as he jerks into you leisurely, trying his best to make you both last. His touch is firm, yet holds the upmost gentleness, tenderness, love held in each move, his hips rocking into you.

“Faster, Ke. Please.” You beg, eyes shut as you see the stars alike, focused on nothing but the feeling of him, _all of him_ , _only_ _yours_. Moaning eagerly, you spread your legs further, and he presses his face closer into your chest; your body, his lips taste drenched in sap as he kisses you sweet, passionate, adorned with love. Jerking faster, his cock throbs within you, twitching, pulsating, muffled moans scattering his breath, his dick gliding with ease from your glossy arousal, _so perfectly_ slicked on his cock. The sounds your cunt makes each time he pumps into, they’re practically sinful, so wet, so tender.

“ _Listen to the sounds you’re making, sweetheart_.” Suppressing a groan, his forehead falls against yours again, sizable cock pounding in and out. “ _You’re taking me so well, baby.”_ He moans _. “I love you, I’m so in love with you_ ,” He recites over and over, unable to hold back his praise for the goddess he had the pleasure to indulge in, in this moment.

You were perfect. Far too perfect. Being with you felt surreal to him; dreamlike.

Clenching his teeth, he squeezes your hips tighter, sucking in a sharp breath as you pull him flush to your chest, breasts pressed against him, your soft moans audible in his ears, delicate, deserving of all the pleasure, all the love he could give you. Focusing on the feel of each other, and everything in that moment, you relish the way you _fit_ together _so_ fucking good. Trembling and whimpering, you attempt to ease your erratic breathing, the nirvana you’ve been plunged into become too much. 

Keanu feel _too good_ to be true.

You feel him throb immensely inside you, his lip quivering as he tries his best to hold off his release. Sudden, his hips halt movement, burying deep inside you, stilled. Collecting his breaths, he sighs, head falling into your neck as you hold him close, soothing his back, fingers raking his dark mane in a calm soothe.

“ _What happened?_ ” You ask, unsure of why he’d paused. “ _Is it not good?_ ” You murmur, suddenly insecure.

“ _No, no baby_.” Cupping your face, he kisses you, a softer peck instilled to your forehead with his gaze intently locked to yours. “You’re the best. Amazing, unreal.” He expresses, hands smoothing up and downs your sides, kissing the column of your neck. “But I’m not sure I can hold off longer when you feel this good.” He chuckles. “Give me a few seconds baby, I wanna last for you.”

You giggle, bringing him in for another kiss. Still, your pussy throbs around him, sheltering his member. Bringing your hand up to his lips, he speaks, small kisses embedded to your fingers. “ _You wanna try a different position, sweetheart?_ ”

You nod inquisitively, trusting him with your body. Moving off you, he presses a delicate kiss to your belly, positioning himself beside you on the bed, his fingers tapping your hip to urge you to flip to your side. “You know how we cuddle sometimes?” Kissing your neck from behind, he pulls you flush. “How I hold you at night?” He positions himself the same; so close, spooning you from behind as he does, every night as you fall asleep together. “ _This should feel amazing, baby_.”

Slow and sensual, he guides his cock into you from behind, arms coming around to hold you close, his head making refuge in the dip of your neck. His cock grinds your G spot to perfection, drowning you in complete ecstasy as he spoon fucks you, both hands connecting to hold yours, resting on your stomach.

You moan loud, feeling complete bliss, your orgasm building. “ _Ke, please don’t stop. Please_.” You beg, your hands moving to grip his arms tight as they hold you, his biceps sheltering your body as he pounds in from behind. Your tongues roll each other’s names, Keanu’s lips never stopping their plethora of affection to your body. He leaves delicate, soft kisses to your shoulder, your neck, your head, anywhere he can reach from this position.

You practically sob, feeling each curve, each vein, each ridge of his massive cock leaving you sore, delicate with his thrusts. His balls slam your core each time, enthralling, moans loud, leaving you yelping for more. Shuddering, you feel him shiver, knowing he’s close to release as well. Hearing the bed frame creek only pushes you further, the thud of the frame against the back wall louder as he picks up pace.

His hand moves out front to rub circles to your clit, determined to give you a toe curling, liberating, tremendously brilliant orgasm. His woman deserved the best, and he was going to give it to her. Grunting, his bulky arms pull you closer, holding you to his chest as it rises as falls, the sweat beading his forehead causing his skin to flush pink.

“ _Ke_ ,” You yelp, holding onto him tighter as he nuzzles in further to you. “ _I feel…I feel it coming,_ ” You gasp, tears pricking at how well he’s making love to you; the purest, most indulgent, heavenly love you’ve ever felt.

“ _Me too, princess. Let go for me, baby. You deserve it._ ” He praises, hands moving over your breasts, massaging lightly, soothing the delicate skin. Your leg spread further for him, draping over his slightly to allow optimal access, his cock filling you to perfection, aching, your bodies throbbing for each other, so close to climax.

A string of stifling moans flee your lips, grip on him tightening, body rocking his pace, and within seconds, you cum together, waves of pleasure engulfing your entire bodies whole, each other’s names stuck on your tongues. Keanu stills deep inside you, hitting your end, each nerve ending in your body snapped tight as you feel your orgasm caste over you, his thick, creamy seed felt spilling inside you, despite the barrier of a condom keeping him from you.

You stop, coming down from your highs, bodies still entwined, his member snuggled inside your pussy, warmed by your heat, walls pulsating, throbbing, compressing him in.

Leaving more kisses to your shoulder and neck, he finally urges you to turn around to face him, your thighs undeniably sticking together, stippled with a mix of your releases, and everything he’d left behind. As your eyes connect with his once you face him, his arms immediately pull you close, foreheads connecting. Your hands find his bare chest, so lost in his eyes,

lost in the love he’d been radiating.

“ _You did so good_.” He kisses you, hands smoothing up and down your back, chest rising and falling as he attempts to catch his breath. You feel his breath hot against your lips, as he whispers, resting his hand over yours on his chest. “ _Was it okay? Are you okay, sweetheart? I wasn’t too rough, right?_ ” He inquires, nervous.

Giggling, you cup his cheek. “No, honey. It was _perfect_.” Is all you manage to muster out, feeling your eyes brim with tears.

Tears of pure happiness.

Keanu’s gaze softens, worried eyes glazing yours. “You’re crying. I’m sorry, did I do something?” he expresses, kissing the tip of your nose, your cheeks, desperately hoping he hadn’t fucked this up. He wanted this to be special for you, more than anything.

“No,” You sigh, cupping his cheek tenderly. “I…Keanu,” You start, faltering to collect your thoughts. With a deep sigh, you begin. “I’m so hopelessly in love you with you.” Quiet, you sniffle, feeling his hold on you tighten. “ _And tonight…I know I’ve just fell even further_.” You exhale, overwhelmed with your own emotion.

Keanu’s eyes watch you, mesmerised, reciprocating each word. With his lips meeting yours in a honey seared kiss, he sighs in complete contentment, forehead against yours. “ _I feel the same, darling._ ”

In the quietude of the evening calm, the heavenly bedside glow glimmers, the radiance, the after glow just as serene, just as enthralling as the love you both felt in the aftermath. Feeling each other’s bodies close, Keanu kisses you tenderly, a luminosity of it’s own.

With his coarse voice soft, gentle, relishing in each part of you, each ounce of his being, complete with gratitude,

his silken tone speaks into the evening tranquil, his baritone a remedy of its own, soundless in a whisper,

with the words reserved for you,

and only you,

beyond all.

“ _You’re it for me, Y/N._

_You’re the one_.”

➶ ➴➶ ➴➶ ➴➶ ➴➶ ➴➶ ➴➶ ➴➶ ➴➶ ➴➶ ➴➶ ➴➶ ➴


End file.
